


What it Means to be Human

by SuzysStories



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Avengers Family, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzysStories/pseuds/SuzysStories
Summary: Wanda Maximoff comes from a military family who was killed by terrorists after Tony Stark (pre Iron Man Tony). She was adopted by the Barton's along with Pietro. Although her twin left to join a military academy.Vision is the child of Ultron, an insane psychologist, but was saved by the Avengers when he was 10 and was taken under Bruce Banner's care. Banner later forces Vision to attend High School to work on his social skills with Peter Parker, a fellow part-time avenger.This Wanda and Vision's story if they met in high school and neither one of them had powers or was an android.





	1. The Vison

_TONY STARK_

                It was a regular winter night in New York. From the top of Avengers Tower, Tony could see the bright lights of the city and the faint sound of cars rushing down the street causing a soft echo through the penthouse. Tony felt painfully alone, all of his friends and colleagues were enjoying their holidays with their families and close ones, while he sat in front of his windows. Normally Pepper would be back by now from Christmas with her relatives in Canada by now, but a blizzard hit leaving her stranded. Tony was supposed to join her but couldn’t bring himself to leave his city and country unprotected, but more importantly the thought of meeting the family made him break out in a cold sweat. He had never thought he would have to ‘meet the parents’ and with his crazy history he didn’t think the parents would appreciate meeting him. They would think he wasn’t good enough for their daughter. Which he wasn’t, but he couldn’t get himself to be away from her. She was his best friend. Sometimes his only friend.

                “Mr. Stark, you have a visitor,” FRIDAY announced through the speaker system.

                “Who is it?” Tony replied, crossing his fingers that it was Pepper.

                “Ms. Romanoff.”

                “Isn’t she supposed to be on vacation with Steve?”

                “She claims she came across a shocking discovery with the Ultron case.”

                “Send her up.”

                A few minutes later, his private elevator opened revealing the redheaded spy.

                “Hello Stark, I have news for you.”

                “What? No how are you?”

                “That would be redundant as I know how you’re doing. You’re missing Pepper, which is your own damn fault, and wallowing in self-pity.” Natasha responded with a devilish smirk.

                “Ouch, I should have seen that one coming.”

                “You never do learn.” An awkward silence began to settle in. Tony never felt all that comfortable around the spy as she was always so observant and blunt.

                “You said you had something.” Tony remark, setting his glass on the side table.

                “Right, Ultron, the tech thief, was finally caught on camera at the OSCORP research facility last night. SHIELD ran that tape through a facial recognition and found a hit and address.” The illusive Ultron had been robbing expensive tech labs for over ten years, including Stark industries. No one knew who was doing it until some lab in Missouri found a chip with the Ultron scratched into it, a couple months back in their control room. This was the robber’s first mistake, and the only way they knew the long sting of crimes were connected was because they were too perfect. No evidence or sign of breaking and entering was left behind.

                “Where?” Tony asked a little too excitedly. No got away with stealing from a Stark.

                “Under 10 minutes south, if we fly.”

                “Perfect let’s go.” Tony said, already on the way to the elevator, “FRIDAY can you start prepping the jet?”

                “Mr. Rodgers already has it on standby. He arrived with Ms. Romanoff.”

                “FRIDAY, you’re supposed to tell me these things.”

                “Ms. Romanoff made me swear to secrecy.”

                “I didn’t know that it was part of your protocol to follow Natasha’s requests.”

                “I am here to assist you and the avengers. She said this would assist her.” Natasha started laughing when she saw Tony’s distressed face.

                “I’m glad you’re happy that you turned my own AI against me.”

                “Oh, I am very happy.” Tony rolled his eyes as the elevator opened the door to the roof and boarded the jet with Natasha. Only to become more exasperated when he sees Clint in the pilot’s seat.

                “Aren’t you supposed to be in the mountains somewhere?” Tony asked the bowman.

                “We got back this morning and I need a break from the kids. Laura is out with some friends and Wanda offered to babysit, so when Steve called I decided that I would join.” Tony couldn’t help but be jealous of Clint’s home life, especially since Wanda chose him over Tony. He doesn’t blame the kid, he does feel responsible for her parent’s death and the Barton’s defiantly have a more stable home than him. It is just that he can never seem to get a grasp of the American dream, despite how many chances he gets. He probably just isn’t cut out for it.

                “How is Wanda holding up?”

                “Pretty good actually. She is made a friend at school last semester, MJ I think her name was, but gets mad every time I bring it up. Her grades are also pretty good.”

                “Good. Good. That’s good.” Tony says awkwardly. “Hey Cap, how far are we out?”

                “Just a couple more minutes. You might want to suit up. This guy is defiantly dangerous if he can get through your security.”

                Tony does as he asks then waits quietly by the door while Clint tells Natasha all about how amazing his vacation was. Finally, Clint drops the trio off in a dodgy looking neighbourhood.

                “Geez, you would think with all that he has stolen that he could afford something a little nicer.” Cap and Natasha just roll their eyes at Tony and walk up to the low raise apartment building. When they reach the door to the apartment Natasha knocks at the door and a freakishly tall man answers. Like so tall that he would have to duck to get through the doorway.

                The presumed Ultron imminently slams the door shut, and a series of loud bangs and clashes soon follow. Cap suddenly knocks down the door to find a tall lanky blond child, on top of a destressed looking Ultron with his hands around his neck. It was a very odd sight.

                Tony flies over with his mask down to try to get the situation under control. He pulls the kid man, needing a surprising amount of effort and the giant says, “How could you, my Vision?” in a faint raspy voice before he falls silent.


	2. A New Semester

_WANDA MAXIMOFF_

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

                Today was the first day of the last semester of her junior year. It was a great day but also the worst day. Great because it meant that she was one semester closer to the end of the year and the worst day as winter vacation was over. This vacation had been the best things that has happened to her since Stark killed her parents and her brother decided to go to military school. She spent two weeks in a cozy cottage in the Rockies under a blanket of snow, and Clint and Laura’s kids were so high on Christmas spirit that you could feel the positive energy waking up in the morning.  They went skiing and on scenic hikes through the woods, but Christmas morning was the best part by far. Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel were so happy and energetic that she almost forgot that all of her family wasn’t there. Pietro couldn’t even bring himself to come visit her, even on Stark’s dime, as he chose to spend the holiday with a friend instead. She didn’t blame him for avoiding New York as it is a constant reminder of her life before her parents died, but he was her twin and she missed him.

                Being the first day back was hectic. Clint hadn’t got home until late last night, so it was up to her and Laura to get the Lila and Cooper to school on time.

                “Come on Lila, just pick a shirt.”

                “But this is important. I can’t just where any shirt.”

                “I’ll make a deal with you, okay?”

                “Um okay…”

                “If you pick a shirt in the next 10 seconds I’ll do your hair in that pretty way that you like.”

                “Yeah!” Wanda sighed in relief as the little girl grabbed a pink shirt with some princess on it and situated herself on the stool in front of her bathroom mirror.

                After braiding her hair the two girls rushed down stairs where Cooper was eating his breakfast and Laura was feeding baby Nathanial his bottle. Noticing the unfinished sandwiches on the counter Wanda quickly started to finish making the kids and her lunch.

                “Wanda, you don’t have to do that, I know you still have to get ready. I just need a minute to finish with little Nate here then I’ll make the lunches.” Laura was bobbing up and down with the baby obviously feeling a little out of her depth.

                “I packed my stuff up last night and all I need is an apple for breakfast, so you take your time and I will deal with this.” Laura just sigh, silently admitting defeat.

                “I really don’t know what I would do without you Wanda.”

                “Truly it’s nothing, really.” Laura smiled in gratitude as Wanda finished with the lunches and the three of them headed to the bus stop.

                Laura was always reluctant to let Wanda help out around the house. It took almost a month to convince her to let Wanda walk the kids to their bus and it was on the way to hers.

                After getting the kids on the bus, Wanda wandered off to hers which went in the opposite direct, towards Midtown High School. The ride was only around 15 minutes depending on traffic, so she spent the time reading a book, listening to music or picking at her black nail polish when it started to chip.

                Even before her parents died Wanda was never very social. It was usually just her and Pietro against the world. Her parents worked for the army so they were constantly changing schools so she never really committed to making new friends. That was probably the worst part about her parents dying, not only did she lose them but her best friend and rock in life left her to. Starting at Midtown last semester she just sat in the back of every class and read her books during lunch, never talking to anyone else other than for school purposes. That was until MJ approached her. It was in the two months before winter break and Wanda was in the cafeteria with her nose buried deep _Twilight_. She walked up and asked why Wanda decided to fry her brain cells on ‘worthless garbage of a book.’ She proceeded to shove a copy of _Slaughter House Five_ across the table and told her to read it. This continued on for the next few weeks. MJ would approach ask if she had finished a book she had given her, then when she did they talked about it and the cycle continued as MJ always gave her a new book to replace the finished one.

                Wanda began to treasure her time with MJ. Her humor and quick wit reminded her so much of her brother and she seemed to be as much as an outcast as Wanda. One day she got the courage to ask why she decided to talk to her and her response surprised her, ‘you seemed smart and were into reading so I decided expand your literary vocabulary, plus I couldn’t listen to Peter gawk and Liz anymore.’ Wanda found herself laughing, more than she had in a long time. By the end of the semester MJ got Wanda a job as an assistant to the librarian as at the Queen’s Library. MJ’s mom was the librarian and the exact opposite of her daughter as she was neither blunt nor had the same level of confidence.

                To summarize her school life was improving a lot. I mean not by normal standards; she had half a friend and a job, but she was happier nevertheless.

                Hopping off the bus and trotting up the front steps she was immediately blocked by MJ.

                “Have you read the Da Vinci Code yet?”

                “Ah, no.”

                “Seen the movie?”

                “No.”

                “You should read it. If you watch the movie first, I will no longer bless you with my presents.”

                “Wow, isn’t it a bit early for threats?”

                “I wasn’t aware of a time constraint when dire circumstances were involved.”

                “I hardly think this qualifies as dire.”

                “Why do I even talk to you?”

                “To vent about Peter’s obsession with Liz, as you’re in love with him.”

                “God, I don’t love him.”

                “So you do like him then?”

                “Geez, I should have never saved you from your book sins.”

                “You didn’t deny it.”

                “Shut it before, I beat you with War & Peace.”

                “Wow, you would sacrifice your favourite book to stop me for talking about a boy. It must be true love. Oh sorry, true like.” Wanda laughed slightly at her own, joke as the duo walked through the front doors. Looking around at the bustling halls that could put Times Square during lunch time to shame. When Wanda spotted Peter, or in other words the object of MJ’s not so secret desire, he had his hands deep into his locker but a blank look on his face like as if he was thinking really hard. Wanda guided MJ towards him as she was blindly ranting about the lack hallway etiquette the other student had when Wanda said, “Peter!”

                The poor boy jumped so much that he hit his head on the shelf in his locker, “Oh crap. What was that for Wanda?” Wanda never really talked to Peter much but they decided to be partners on a History project last semester, mainly due to some meddling on her side as she was curious about the boy who could make MJ blush. Like now for instance, Peter was frantically rubbing the back of his head making the hairs stand and his eyes were everywhere but MJ who staring intently at his looker with a red tint in her cheeks.

                “Sorry, I didn’t mean in scare you,” Wanda lied.

                “No… No problem. Uh, hi MJ.” Peter stuttered, and the two blushing buffoon’s eyes locked.

                “Hey?” MJ stated, like a question how an awkward teenager could make MJ, the definition of confidence, all gooey-eyed never failed to amaze Wanda. A long awkward silence fell across them when he walked over.

                He was tall, over six feet, with a lean frame that was obviously packed with muscle. To top it off he had the softest, and silkiest blond hair Wanda had ever seen. She wanted to touch it. Desperately.

                “Uh, Mr. Parker, do you think you could help me find my first class? I know you said that you would been back in a minute but it has been four, and I am truly lost. This building has the most peculiar layout, no logic to it at all.” Oh crap he was British too. God that voice was pure magic. _Come on, time to stop staring,_ Wanda thought to herself. _Now is a good time to stop, okay you’re definitely approaching creepy stalker territory._

                “Oh, sorry Vision and I beg you call me Peter,” _Vision? Yes he definitely is a vision to look at_. “Oh and I, ah, just ran into some friends of mine, this is MJ and Wanda.” Peter said pointing to both of us.

                “Oh, I apologize for being rude,” Vision said as he turned to looking at the girls, “MJ, Mr.—Peter, has told me so much about you,” that made MJ and Peter turn into firetrucks, “And you must be Wanda.” Vision and Wanda locked eyes. Damn, Wanda thought, she would die happy if she could look into those blue eyes forever.


	3. The Green Eyed Girl

_VISION_

                _Wow_ , Vision thought as he locked eyes with the beautiful Wanda. Wanda. Even her name was beautiful. Although, he assumed she was beautiful, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from her eyes.

                “Vision?”

                “I’m sorry, what did you ask?”

                “Oh, um, what is your first class?”

                “Right, right.” Vision said as he regrettably had to move his gaze from Wanda to look at Peter’s questioning gaze. “Calculus in room 243.” Vision didn’t really understand why Dr. Banner deemed it necessary for him to go to this school he grasped this level of math by the time his was 12. Apparently, he needed to go for the ‘social experience’ but Vision thought he was just fine with people.

                “I have the same class.” Wanda stated in the most angelic voice Vision had ever heard. He went back to blankly staring at her wondering how anyone could sound so amazing.

                “Great… Good… Great.” Vision, for the first time in his existence was lost for words. _Think, you can do it, what do you say when an angel has the same class as you. Think._ Suddenly a shrieking sound filled the halls. “What in God’s name was that most horrendous sound?”

                The group of teenagers surrounding him all burst into fits of giggles. “That, Vision, means that if we don’t hurry, we’re going to be late for class.” Peter explained between fits of laughter.

                “What, you don’t have bells across the pond?” MJ stated.

                “I apologize but I don’t quite get your turn of phrase.” Vision said as Peter and MJ scurried down the hall with the sea of people.

                “Common, Vision let’s head to Calculus.” Wanda stated as she grabbed Vision hand, igniting a spark. There was no time to dwell on that though as they were running up a flight stares to avoid being tardy.

***

                After surviving his first two classes of the day Vision, Peter and Ned gathered at a table in the cafeteria. Vision has had troubling focusing especially with Wanda sitting next to him in first period. With her intently listening to the lesson, he finally had the chance to look at her. And my god was she stunning. Her hair cascaded in the most stunning of ways that almost begged to be touched and she had the most adorable freckles that lined her nose and brow. A true angel.

                This continued for the entire mourning, other than answering the odd question about how he got his name he would just watch the slideshow of Wanda in his mind. The way she chewed the tip of her pen when she was thinking or the slight tint of pink would that would line her cheeks when she caught his gaze. That was his favourite, often making him blush in return.

                “Why don’t you just ask her out?” Peter asked.

                “Out? Who?”

                “Peter, where did you find this guy?” Ned, a close friend of Peter’s, asked slightly bewildered.

“Vision, out. Like a date.”

                “Oh, yes. A date. Why am I going on one?”

                “Because you got the hots for Wanda.” Just hearing her name brought a smile to his face and a faraway look in his eyes.

                “Hots?”

                “Vision. You like Wanda, ever since you met her you have been in LaLa Land. And from what I saw so has she.”

                “Wow, congrats Vision. I swear every guy in this school has been trying to get to Wanda ever since she transferred here last semester. She’s a catch.” Ned caught a confused look on Vision’s face. “You’re lucky, dude. I swear you need a translator.” That caused Peter to laugh.

                “So, when are you going to ask her?” Peter added.

                “Although the idea appeals to me, I think you imagining the fact that she returns my admiration.”

                “I’m defiantly not imagining that. Plus you have that whole British thing working for you. Girls dig that. Sorry girls like that.”

                “I don’t know about that…” Vision’s sentence trailed off as she walked into the lunch room. His angel.

                “Yup, he has it bad.” Ned stated, but Vision was too busy staring to ask what he meant. Wanda was walking further away from him as she continued down the line for food, and laughed at something MJ said. He almost melted at the sight.

                “Vision, come on dude you need to stop staring.”

                “I’m sorry, what?”

                “You look like an idiot. Girls don’t like it when guys look desperate.” Ned argues

                “She is so captivating, though. Mr. Stark always said that girls love attention.”

                “Yeah but not in the desperate way. Like Peter.”

                “Hey.” Peter said, offended.

                “Peter made lovey-eyes at Liz for years and she never talked to him outside of decathlon.”

                “She went to homecoming with me!”

                “Yeah, cause she felt bad for you and she didn’t have a date yet. You were probably a last resort. At best.”

                “Humph.”

                “So, if I don’t look at her, she’ll like me?”

                “No!” The boys chimed in together.

                “You need to find the perfect balance.” Peter added.

                “Balance, balance…”

                Vision thought about. Even if he got Wanda to agree on a date, for some magical reason, he had no idea what to do. After being saved by the avengers he went straight to working with Dr. Banner with his projects, even at 10 he knew more about the mind than most University students. He was homeschooled by various tutors as their experiments and studies often moved them around. This was the first time that he has ever really been around people his own age, going on a date was almost incomprehensible.

                Lost in his own thoughts he didn’t realize that the girls sat down at the opposite end of their table.

                “Now’s your chance dude, go ask her to dinner or something,” Ned said.

                “I’ve only met her today, and we have barely spoken. Surely it’s too soon.” Vision was desperate to buy himself some time.

                “I’ve heard about people doing a lot more in a lot less time,” Peter said quietly as if this was some secret.

                “How have you gone about asking a girl on a date?” A look pasted between the boys.

                “Well, um, we haven’t actually asked a girl out before. I mean, I guess I kind of asked Liz to homecoming but she also kind of helped me… but we have seen people do it many times” Ned nodded in agreement.

                Just then Vision saw Peter and Ned’s eyes widen, so Vision turned around to see what they were looking at to see Wanda standing behind him.

                “Oh, hey Vision. I was just wondering what your afternoon classes were. I thought that I could show you where they were if we had the same class. Um, that is, if that was okay with you?” The biggest grin grew across his face, Wanda was nervous when talking to him. This had to be a good sign. Hopefully. At the very least Vision could pretend that she might almost like him. This had to be the greatest moment in his whole existence, if he ignored the fact that he had no idea how to romance a girl.

                “Um, I have psychology in room 163 and chemistry in room 111,” after seeing Wanda’s smile fall, Vision’s heart plummeted.

                “Oh, I don’t have either of those. It was nice talking to you though.” With that she went back to her seat across from MJ as his eyes sadly tracked her.

                “That had to be the most depressing thing I have ever witnessed. How can Vision be utterly clueless and still be better with girls than us?” Ned whined.


	4. The Library

_WANDA MAXIMOFF_

**THREE DAYS LATER**

                The first Friday of the semester is here. Wanda sat in the back of her Calculus classroom, finishing the last couple pages of _The Da Vinci Code._ Nothing too eventful has happened, her days involved helping the kids getting ready for school, going to school, coming home from school, helping with dinner, doing homework, and going to sleep with a certain tall blonde brit on her mind. Wanda tried to keep busy during the day to keep her mind off Vision but she wasn’t safe in the night. In all honesty she has never felt anything for a guy before, other than the odd _he’s hot_ or _he’s nice_. She always felt that romance wasn’t her thing. But as soon as Vision walked into her life all she can think about to is tangling her hands in his hair, pulling his face to hers and kissing him until she runs out of breath.

                Calculus was going to be a problem though. Math has never been her best subject, but she was still good enough at it to get into the prestigious Midtown School of Science and Technology last semester. Ultimately math class needed her full attention, which was hard when the figment of her dreams sat two and half feet to her left.

                At first she thought that he may be interested. He spent the first class constantly looking her way, making her blush profusely. Though as the week went on the looks became fewer and further between. He also hasn’t been spending lunch with Ned and Peter. On Tuesday, Wanda walked into the caf with a certain pep in her step, much to MJ’s dismay, only to find his spot empty. She kept telling herself that he was probably just late or somewhere lost in the growing lunch line, he never came. Probably judging by the sad look on her face, Ned told that he was just studying in the library. The next day and the day after that was the same, so during the Thursday lunch hour Wanda walked into the library ‘looking for a book.’ Sure there enough, Vision hunched over a book, reading it intently.

                Wanda was surprised. Vision was a literal genius. He didn’t even take notes in class just sits there with his mind in space. Ms. Collin loves to try and catch him off guard by asking him questions, but he always just looks at the question, barely thinks for a second and gives her the answer. Wanda would need a calculator and a couple lines of work to answer them. It is the most infuriating thing on the planet. Could it at least pretend to put some effort into it? According to the whispers from the kids in his other classes it’s more of the same. No one can figure way he’s not at Harvard learning to be a neuroscientist. So as to what he is studying during lunch hour, it’s an utter mystery.

                The warning bell decides to ring in this moment, which reminds Wanda of Vision’s reaction to it which makes her smile. He is really quite clueless about some things. It also reminds her of how she grabbed his hand to guide him up the staircase, which makes hers tingle just thinking about it. Another thing about Vision is that he has the most magnificent hands, their large and slight but strong and calloused and play a huge role in Wanda’s dreams.

                Vision wanders in just in time, and rushes gracefully (how that is possible is a mystery) and plops himself next to Wanda.

                “Good morning, Wanda,” That voice does funny things to her.

                “Morning, Vision,” He smiles at her and looks like he is going to saying something else when Ms. Collins begins her lecture.

***

                “God, Mr. Rodriguez knows nothing about literature. How he managed to get an English degree from Yale is a mystery. It shows just how corrupt our education system really is as that buffoon could get into an Ivy League school. That’s probably why he’s teaching in a high school, because no one else would hire him…” Wanda stopped listening there. Wanda and MJ had English second period and to saying that MJ keeps her opinions to herself is the most hilarious joke anyone has ever told. Although MJ managed to score herself detention for the next week was kind of amazing. Peter is still in detention for that whole DC fiasco so maybe this will make something happen in that department.

                As they rounded out of the lunch line Wanda’s eyes caught the tip of some neatly trimmed blonde hair causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

                “…I should really take this up with the super intendent, surely he would be interested---what the hell Wanda?!?!” Apparently stopping in front of a ranting girl wasn’t the best idea. “What is wrong with you?” MJ’s eyes scanned the caf for the source of the stumble, “okay this has got to stop.”

                MJ grabbed Wanda’s arm with an inhuman amount of force, making it incredibly difficult to balance a tray of soggy pasta and warm juice. She continued to drag Wanda outside to bench forcing her to sit across from her.

                “God, you’re acting like Bella when Edward left her and came back in the second movie.”

                “YOU READ TWILIGHT,” this was the most surprising plot twist in the history of plot twists ever.

                “Don’t think so little of me. I watched the movies once when I was sick and I didn’t want to risk puking on a book so I turned on Netflix. With my delirious mind I thought I wondered what all the hype was about and watched the first one, then the next ones came on automatically. And my god they were terrible.”

                “But you didn’t stop watching.”

                “I was delirious. I wasn’t thinking right!”

                “I wonder what Mr. Rodriguez would say if he knew…”

                “I swear to god if you tell a soul--”

                “Chill with the threats I was just teasing you.”

                “Ugh.” Wanda giggled and took a bite out of her pasta, and she swore that she could feel Vision’s gaze through the window that unfortunately only worked one way.

                “It’s freezing out here can we go inside?” Wanda said a little desperately.

                “No, not until you stop letting your emotions be controlled by the tall brit.”

                “He doesn’t control them.”

                “Yeah, that was the truth.”

                “Like Peter doesn’t influence your moods.”

                “I don’t get all weepy when he doesn’t show for lunch or stop the lunch line at the sight of him.”

                “So you admit there is something there?”

                “FOR CHRIST SAKES, SHUT UP ABOUT THAT.”

                “That was defensive.” The glare Wanda got from that could kill, “Okay, okay I’ll stop; for now. I promise that if we go inside I won’t turn into a Vision fangirl.”

                “Nope, you’re not going out there. To punish you for your comments you don’t get to sit in there for lunch.”

                “You suck and just don’t trust yourself around Peter.”

                “Don’t make me increase it to two lunches.”

                “Sir, yes, sir.” Sometime during this ridiculous conversation Wanda felt like MJ became her friend, instead of a half friend.

***

                Wanda definitely had the decent job, but today it was brutal. After school on Friday’s and on Saturdays, she just re-stacked shelves and helped people locate things at the Queen’s Library. I wasn’t the most interesting thing but it paid well and if there wasn’t anything to do she could read or do homework on the computer. Today, though it was busy. There was some kid event going on so there were little five year olds everywhere, and let’s just say they are not tidy. Books were everywhere and it was loud so everyone was complaining about the noise so Wanda had to try to tame the toddlers. If you know any toddlers you know this is an impossible task. They’re like baby devils.

                Wanda has never been that good with kids. She tried calming them down and reading them a story but all they wanted to do was scream. Also bad kids usually had bad parents so they were no help what so ever. This whole experience showed that Clint and Laura’s kids were angels and she swore to never complain about them again.

                It was 8:45 now, 15 minutes before the end of her shift, and Wanda just wanted to go home and sleep, so when Vision walked through the front doors Wanda couldn’t stop herself from looking. He was placing over ten books, ranging from paperback novels to big-ass encyclopaedias, in the drop box, when looked up and saw Wanda. He smiled, then walked towards her as if he was on a mission.

                “Hey, Wanda,” She loved it when he said her name.

                “Hi, Vision.”

                “Um, you weren’t at lunch today?”

                “MJ, made me eat outside. You weren’t there for the last three days.”

                “Yeah, I was in the library studying.”

                “Peter told me that.”

                “Right, right. Okay.”

                “Yeah.”

                “Um, what are you doing here?”

                “Oh, I work here. MJ’s mom is a librarian and she managed to set me up with a job here.”

                “She sounds like a good friend.”

                “She’s the best. A little intense, and a little crazy at times but she’s great. Very great.” Wanda couldn’t help but being proud in the fact that she had a friend, it was a first for her.

                “I want to be your friend as well, hopefully a good friend.” Wanda’s heart stopped. Vision was looking at her with the most pleading blue eyes, they were practically begging her.

                “I would like. I would like it a lot.” Wanda couldn’t stop the huge grin that came across her face at the look of utter joy and relief on Vision’s. Although she couldn’t stop the disappointment that hit her.

                “Really?”

                “Yes Vision, I want to be your friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just realized that I just kind of through you all in a new timeline with no details, so I thought now would be a good time for some clarifications. 
> 
> 1\. The Wanda/Tony Stark fiasco happened before the events of Iron Man I but were a key motivator in his decision to stop developing weapons. Wanda was eight at the time and has been living with the Barton's, for reasons to be expanded on later, ever since.
> 
> 2\. Two years later the Vision thing happened but this was after the avengers were assembled. He has been working with Banner since then.
> 
> 3\. Age of Ultron and Civil War never happened but the events of Spider-Man: Homecoming did.
> 
> I think that is all for now, but if you have any questions let me know. This all makes sense in my head and I am trash at explaining things.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your day :)


	5. The Drive

_VISION_

                She wants to be his friend. This is a good start. Vision had been studying constantly on the art of wooing a girl, for the past few days and things were finally beginning to happen. Everything he could get his hands on was read. Even stooped as low as reading romance novels, as mainly girls wrote so they should reflect what girls want out of a guy. He was trying to find the perfect balance, as Peter called it, between showing attention and not being desperate. The thing that bugged Vision was that there was no right answer. Being a man of science he like the true and untrue, the right and the wrong. Romance was nothing like that. So after days of tirelessly working he devised the perfect plan. Step one being gaining her trust and the best way to do that was becoming her friend.

                “Uh, what time does your shift end?” Vision asked, trying to start acting like a friend.

                “Nine.” That was ten minutes away. He looked outside to see that it was getting dark.

                “How are you getting home?”

                “Oh, I take the bus, my house isn’t too far but it’s cold tonight.”

                “I could give you a ride home if you want?” Perfect a friend-like thing to do. Also a boyfriend-like thing to do, but it was innocent enough. Right?

                “Really? Are you sure it’s about a five minute drive south of here. I don’t want to be a nuisance.” She looked at him with hope, enough to make her green eyes twinkle.

He must have got distracted for a bit too long because she asked, “Vision? Are you alright?”

“Oh, why yes. I apologize. I zoned out a bit. And Wanda you could never be a nuisance. Even if you tried.” _A friend could say that right? God, I’m terrible at this_.

“Um, thank you. I-I just have to get my stuff from the back.” _Oh crap, that did not go as planned. She practically ran from me. You’re her friend, Vision. FRIEND. You’re lucky to be that so don’t blow it._

Vision was pacing like a maniac in the foyer, waiting for her to return. “Okay, I’m ready. Thank you so much for doing this Vision. I’ve had the worst day.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that. What made if so bad?” Wanda was like a ray of sunshine and it pained Vision to think that she was unhappy.

“There were toddlers everywhere and they wouldn’t keep quiet, so everyone else was upset. One thing you should know about me is that I’m terrible with kids. I guess I don’t really understand them or I’m not very intimidating enough. All I want to do now is a hot cup of tea and go to sleep.” A relaxed Wanda, which would be a sight to see.

“This is it.” Vision said pointing to a black Corolla from the early 2000’s.

“Is this yours?”

“Yes, it was my dad’s before he um, left.” Dr. Banner and the other Avengers never really understood his fixation with the old thing, but Vision like to have something that reminded him of Ultron. Pretty much everything was confiscated for evidence.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Wanda looked at him with sad eyes, Vision hated that look.

“Don’t be, let’s just say he wasn’t the best person and deserved what he got.” _Okay, that is definitely not going to make him sound like a possible future boyfriend, judging by the confused look on her face._

Vision held the passenger door open for Wanda, which earned him a smile, and walked the vehicle and sat down behind the wheel.

“There are CD’s in the glove box, if you want to listen to something.” Vision said before starting the car.

“Okay, you know you can tell a lot about a person by which music they listen to.” Okay now that caused him to break out in a cold sweat. After giving him the directions to her home she went digging. Minutes that felt like hours passed before she held out a CD in victory.

“You know I was expecting either the Mozart or some jazz, maybe, but rock? You never do fail to surprise me.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“A very, very good thing.”

“If you’re caught up on the English thing, it was called the British Invasion for a reason.” Vision said with a smile.

“Okay Mr. Smarty pants, oh turn right here then take a left on Foster,” Wanda put the CD in the drive and Mick Jagger’s voice filled the car. Then the most magnificent thing happened. Wanda began to sing.

“Please allow me to introduce myself/ I'm a man of wealth and taste/ I've been around for a long, long year/ Stole many a man's soul to waste.” She look over with a brilliant smile when she caught him looking, “Vision, we’re here.”

“Ah, yes,” after putting the car in park he walked over to open her door, “I hope you enjoy your evening.” Wanda lived in your average suburban house on the outskirts of the city, very fitting for her. He reached out for her hand to help her out. God, when she put her palm it was like his whole body was on fire, in a good way. Just like in Monday, the sensation ran through his whole body and he was rendered speechless.

As she got out of the car she looked up into his eyes. _Wow, she was small that she barely reached his shoulder._ The space between them was less than 2 feet, six inches closer than normal. Her hand still resting in his.

“Thanks for the ride.” Wanda said breathlessly.

“It was my pleasure,” Vision couldn’t resist bending forward slightly and bringing her palm to him, he heard her release a soft gasp as his lips reached her smooth skin. “I thoroughly enjoyed listening to you sing, you should do it more often.” Looking down her eyes, as he lowered her hand without quite releasing it, then he realized just how close they were. Her cheeks turned a deeper pink, as she realized the same thing.

Again because Vision had no self-control when it came to Wanda he lifted his other hand to rub his calloused thumb across her cheek, then pulled her into his chest. God, she felt amazing, like she belonged snuggled up against him.

“Wanda?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t think I just want to be your friend.”

“Good, cause I want you to be more,” spoken like a true angel.

  


 


	6. Porch Lights

_WANDA MAXIMOFF_

              Wanda couldn’t remember the last time she felt this comfortable with someone. Her cheek was resting Vision’s softer sweater and her nose was inches away from his neck with her hands gently resting on his shoulders. She inhaled deeply, hoping to keep his smell forever imbedded in her memory. His hand gradually moved from her cheek to her hair, and he gently caressed the long stands. Wanda had to physically hold back a moan at the sensation. Needing to be closer she went on her toes to bury herself deeper into his neck.

              “Vision?”

              “Yes, Wanda,” he replied into her ear as he leaned further forward, putting his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply. _I never want this moment to end._

              “When can I see you again?” _Way to tone down the desperation, Wanda._

              “How does tomorrow sound? I have things that I must attend to in the morning, but perhaps in the late afternoon or evening we could meet.”

              “Perfect, I can do dinner any time after five thirty.” Wanda looked up into Vision’s eyes, to find him with a grin that would put the Joker to shame. Wanda couldn’t help but mirror his expression.

              “Dinner is perfect, I can pick you up then.” The two continued to look into each other eyes, Vision’s kept darting down to her lips. Wanda bit hers in anticipation. They moved together slowly, Vision’s hand now grasping the back of her neck. A shiver ran down her spine.

              “I-I’ll walk you to your door,” Vision said pulling back and releasing her neck.

              “Um, thanks,” Wanda replied, unable to leave the disappointment out of her voice as she dropped her hands back to her sides. When they reached the door Wanda said, “Thanks for the ride.”

              “Not a problem. As I said I was happy to do it.” They stood on the front porch and just Wanda grabbed the door knob she felt a hand cupping her jaw.

              The next thing she knew she was nose-to-nose with Vision as he tilted his head and his lips brushed with hers. Everything around her ceased to exist, except for the sensation of their months connecting. Unfortunately, as sudden as it started it stopped. The feeling lingered on her lips as she brought her hands to touch them.

              “Oh good god Wanda, I so very sorry. I-I didn’t mean to do… That. God, you were just standing there and were about to leave, the light was hitting you just right and made you look like an angel from above. Not that you don’t always look like an angel you do, god I just had to go mess everything up. Wanda please forgive--” 

              “Vision just stop.”

              “Wanda,” he said, looking as if he was in anguish.

              “The only way you could possibly mess this up is if you don’t kiss me again.” Wanda closed the gap between them once again, grabbed where his neck met his shoulder, raised to the tips of her toes and let a lingering kiss on his cheek. “Goodnight, Vizh, I’ll see you tomorrow.” With those final words Wanda opened the door, entered the house and closed it behind her with a soft click, careful to not wake up the Barton’s. She leaned against until a few minutes later she heard Vision start his car and disappear down the street.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is ridiculously short but I didn't want to leave the scene unfinished before beginging the next chapters that will take place the day.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Nameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter but the next one will be up tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your weekend :)

_WANDA MAXIMOFF_

Wanda woke to Saturday morning to the sound of a crying baby, excited children and the smell of pancakes. She rolled over to check the time on her alarm clock to see that it was already eight. Groaning she quickly hopped out of bed, as fast as a half asleep person could, and threw on a sweater over her dark blue plaid pajamas and lose black t-shirt. After going to the bathroom and throwing hair into a pony tail, it hit her. Vision. Vivid memories of him running his hand through her hair, the sensation of him caressing her skin, and the mind-bending experience of his lips on hers.

                Good lord, was she hopeless.

                Looking back into the mirror her skin was flushed and her breathing had increased. After taking a few minutes to calm herself down she charged down the stairs, thinking of seeing him again.

                “Good morning sleepy-head, someone is looking chipper this morning.” Laura said, as Wanda found her way to the kitchen. Laura was standing by the stove with Nathaniel on her shoulder while flipping pancakes, and Clint was entertaining Lila and Cooper with a board game.

                “Sorry I slept in, I was trying to corral toddlers at work yesterday and had to deal with angry college students on too much caffeine.” Wanda took Nate of Laura’s shoulders so she could focus on cooking.

                “Are you if had nothing to do with that boy who drove you home last night.” _Oh, shit. I guess they hadn’t quite gone to bed yet._ “Clint and I heard a car drive up last night, around the time you usually get home, then a few minutes later we heard you come in and the car leave. So tell me, was he cute?”

                “Uh, w-what makes you think they were a boy?” Wanda, had never, ever spoken to anyone about a boy she liked before. Vision was the first she ever felt attracted to, let alone kiss. That thought brought a blush to her cheeks.

                “You expect for me to believe that it wasn’t? Wanda, you come down stairs this morning looking as if you just one the lottery, which you have never done before. Now, I need to you to stop avoiding the question. Was. He. Cute?”

                “I-I guess so,” freaking gorgeous was what he was, but this conversation was awkward enough so Wanda didn’t bring that up. She also lifted Nate a little higher in attempt to hide from Laura’s curious and intense look.

                “Nice? Smart? Does he treat you well? Good kisser? Are you using protection?”

                “Laura! I met him five days ago, please calm down.”

                “Okay, okay. At least tell me when you are seeing him again.”

                “We’re going out for dinner tonight, he’s picking me up at five thirty.”

                “Clint! Wanda has a date tonight!”

                “She’s not going.”

                “Don’t be silly, Wanda you’re going and you are going to find out if he is a good kisser,” after seeing the blush on Wanda’s face Laura added, “if you don’t know that already.” Laura had just finished setting the table and the fresh pancakes were served so everyone gathered around the table and Wanda placed Nathaniel in his high chair.

                “Okay, Wanda. Time for the important stuff. What are you going tonight and where is he taking you?” _I guess this conversation isn’t quite over yet._

                “I don’t know.”

                “Then how are you supposed to know what to wear.”

                “Oh, well I guess you can’t go then.”

                “Clint she is going.” Laura’s glare could kill, if she tried.

                “If she is going I’m going to need his name,” Clint said looking to Wanda.

                “Don’t you have to train or something this morning?”

                “Yes, I’m leaving in 15 minutes, which gives you plenty of time to tell me his name.”

                “Okay.”

                “Wanda. Name.”

                “Even if I told you his first name I don’t know his last name, so it would surely be hard to track him down with half a name.” _Except if the name was as unusual as Vision._

                “Clint, let it go. You will see him when he picks her up tonight. You can scare him all you want then.” Wanda groan as she leaned back in her chair, that almost made her dread this evening.

 


	8. Dating Advice

_VISION_

                “Vision?”

                “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

                “Your eggs are burning,” stunned Vision turned around and quickly dealt with mess on the stove. As much as he like to cook, he wasn’t very good at. It was early Sunday morning in the Avengers facility upstate (Vision and Dr. Banner always stayed here on the weekends to train and collaborate with Tony).

                “What’s up with you this morning? Usually you only make them slightly chard. Something on your mind?” Steve Roger asked, everyone else was still asleep but he and Vision were natural insomniacs.

                “If you must know I have a date tonight, and am a little nervous.”

                “Vision, that’s great. Where are you taking her?”

                “Oh, it happened rather sudden, all I know is that I’m picking her up for dinner in just over eleven hours.”

                “Well you have more than enough time to secure a reservation, any idea what food she likes?”

                “Well, no.”

                “You can’t really go wrong with Italian, I guess.”

                “That’s promising, do you know any good restaurants?”

                “Not really, sorry.”

                “That’s okay, I’m sure I’ll find something.” Vision turned away from the captain to start a new batch of eggs, when some entered the kitchen.

                “What you looking for?”

                “Morning Mr. Stark, a nice Italian restaurant for dinner tonight.”

                “What’s the occasion?”

                “Vision has a date, but he needs to find a restaurant. We were thinking Italian.”

                “Way to go kid,” Tony patted Vision on the back and ruffled his hair a bit. Vision always found it odd when Tony called him kid even though he was a few inched taller than him. “In that case I’ll get you a spot at Del Posto.”

                “Who’s going to Del Posto?” Ms. Romanoff asked as she walked through the door.

                “Vision, he has a date.” Tony said with a smirk as Vision started another pan of eggs for the growing crowd.

                “Tony he can’t take a girl to Del Posto, it will probably freak her out. Vision take her that family owned place in Queen’s, Alfonzo’s I think it’s called. It’s cozy and romantic.”

                “Ah, thank you. I think that will be good. Mr. Stark thank you but I’m lucking enough for her to go out with me, I don’t want to scare her off.”

                “Vision, the eggs.” _Bullocks, I’ll get it right one day._

***

**Training Facility – 1:00**

                “Come on, Vision you can hit harder than that.” Happy scolded. Vision responded with a swift punch-kick combo that sent him staggering back a couple steps. “Okay, I guess I deserved that one. Oh, by the way congratulations on your date.” Happy groaned as he left the ring, clenching his hand to his stomach.

                Did everyone know about it now? All day every Avenger far and near has at one point given him their two-cents about dating. Keep her away from your exes. Don’t leave them waiting too long. Make sure they don’t catch an intergalactic toxin. Try not to anger their parents. Vision wondered when it would end. He just wanted to take Wanda out on a nice evening that she deserve and not doing anything disrespectful like kissing her on the front porch. He knew Wanda said she didn’t mind, but Vision did he wanted her to feel special and respected. Though he couldn’t quite bring himself to care too much as feeling her lips on his was the most magical thing in the universe.

                “Woah, hold, Vision you’re going out with Wanda? Why wasn’t I the first one to hear about this?”

                “Sorry Peter, it’s been a crazy day. Everyone has been giving me the most absurd advice all day and I just want to know what to wear and whether or not to get her flowers or something.”

                “That’s easy, Aunt May gave me the best do’s and don’ts of taking a girl out let me help.”

                “Okay, you want to spar for a bit first?” Vision thought his was a bad idea but still nodded as Peter entered into the ring.

 


End file.
